


Do You Love Me Daddy?

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [4]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, God Complex, Insecurity, LOVE GUUUN!, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, YOU PULL THE TRIGGER OF MY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: This is a gift for TanookiRoxx! Thank you so much for inspiring me to write and post more! I wrote all of this with you in mind, I put as many kinks in as I could. I hope you like it :DBasically, Paul is very insecure about everything and is fearful that Gene will leave him so he teases him to get his attention and kinky stuff goes down with a little bit of angst and fluff.





	Do You Love Me Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanookiRoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/gifts).



> Hey! If you're interested check out my tumblr! I'm taking story requests! I will write a personalized story just for you! https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/

To say that things between Gene and Paul have been strained lately would be an understatement. Tensions were high and egos were out of control. Not only were there tensions between those two, but the whole band was ready to implode on itself. Fame was affecting all of them differently.

Peter was being an ass because he felt that he deserved more respect for all of his hard work. Some days he refused to come to practice or would barely play anything before insisting that he needed to go home. The thing that bothered Paul and Gene the most was his propensity for doing lines in the middle of recording when he thought no one was looking.

Ace's ego had inflated and changed his entire personality. He felt that he was invincible. He'd go on and on about his spirit guides protecting him from harm so he ran out and did dangerous things without caring at all for the consequences. He hardly spoke a word that wasn't random nonsense or he'd just make random sounds. He felt that he didn't have to explain himself which may have been true to some extent but when it interfered with the band he did have to answer to someone.

Gene's God complex was through the roof. It always had been but it was growing more and more every day and made Peter feel envious, Ace ignored him completely, and Paul felt worried that if Gene's ego grew any more than it already was then Gene would break up with him and find someone better.

Their newfound fame had eroded Paul's sense of self. Paul was nicknamed the chameleon. He needed what everybody else had and always worked to top his peers. The more famous he got the more the void inside of his chest grew. he was filled with inadequacy, envy, and fear. He didn't feel worthy, his mother and father didn't make him feel any better. His mother refused to truly give him any praise. Peter's mother cried, cheered, and bragged endlessly at KISS concerts whenever they played in New York. Paul's mother pretended like she didn't know where he was playing or even what the name of the band was. It made Paul's blood boil with envy and every time Peter's mother came to a show to brag Paul would make sure to cut her off or find a place for her to go that was far away from him.

It made him sick.

He had always been insecure and prone to closing in on himself but the more he was put into the spotlight the more he felt pressure to be perfect. He was constantly comparing himself to others and didn't feel like he had anything to offer anyone. Especially Gene.

He and Gene have been dating for 5 months and Paul sometimes wouldn't be able to sleep a wink in fear that his Daddy had found another little to play with. The very thought made Paul want to shrink in on himself and cry. Of course, he'd never let Gene see him on those sleepless nights he was far too prideful to let down his guard like that.

So instead Paul kept it all inside and wallowed in it whenever he was alone. That was better for him than being vulnerable. There was nothing worse than being vulnerable.

Paul never let himself be vulnerable to anyone but Gene. And even then he closed himself off when Gene would get to close. There was just something about Gene that made Paul submit and feel safe. Everyone else was a threat to his self-esteem, he was so sensitive that the smallest mistake made him shut down in favor of shielding himself from piercing words and eyes.

Gene was the only one that could get him out of his cocoon of shame and self-hatred. If only for a night.

Gene had told him time and time again that he was only seeing him. Paul wished that that was easy to believe. He couldn't help but think,'Who in their right mind would choose me and only me?'

His Starchild persona was one thing but he was a totally different story. Lately everything was making him feel jealous and insecure. If Gene so much as looked at a female roadie for longer than 5 seconds Paul was ready to blow a fuse.

He was too prideful to outright demand that Gene pay him attention so he concocted a plan. He decided to wear tight black leather pants and tight white top that had a very low V neck to band practice.

All throughout band practice, Paul made sure to shimmy his hips and run his hands through his hair. He had to stop himself for grinning like a mad man when he felt eyes watch his every move.

Paul sensually moved his hips from side to side basking in that fact that not only was Gene gaping in awe but Ace was doing just the same. Paul snickered to himself when Ace missed a note.

Paul saunters over to Gene's side of the stage and leans on his shoulder in a dramatic fashion his voice lower than usual dripping with lust ''I really love ya baby~ I love what you got...''

Paul runs a hand down Gene's back tracing circles in it lightly,''Let's get together we can...get hot~''

Gene growls at him snapping his teeth in a threatening gesture similar to an aggressive dog. This makes Paul smile, Gene usually does this to warn Paul that he's turning him on and is liable to lose control.

Paul winks and saunters over to Ace's side of the stage. The guitarist's eyes are lidded as he watches the sway of Paul's hips hardly obscured by his guitar.

''No more tomorrow baby...Time is today!'' Paul runs his hand down Ace's back and feels him shudder. Paul gets behind Ace and the two sway together. It's a sensual dance that doesn't look too off-putting, it could easily be a part of the show.

Paul leans over Ace's shoulder to sing into the mic,''Boy, I can make you feel okay~''

Ace leans his head back, exposing his neck in submission.

Paul snickers and kisses the other man's neck swiftly before going back to the middle of the stage.

''No place for hidin' baby. no place to run! You pull the trigger of my...Love Gun~ love Gun~'' Paul strums his guitar absently still swaying his hips to tease and tantalize Gene.

He turns to Gene and sees that the man is squinting at him. Paul had to stop from laughing at his look of annoyance. He's glad that he's getting to him. Paul's basking in his payback towards Gene. Now he gets to feel what Paul was feeling when he saw Gene chatting with a groupie the other day. Who knows what would have happened if Paul didn't show up and make an excuse to drag him away.

Gene's too horny. He's too wild and his eyes wander too much and it makes Paul feel so fucking replaceable. Maybe he is replaceable. What if Gene wants to replace him in a month or so.

No fucking way. Paul wouldn't let that happen. He was Paul-motherfucking-Stanley. He was IRREPLACEABLE! No one can please Gene like he can!

Paul gives Gene bedroom eyes and sings,''You can't forget me, baby, don't try to lie!''

Paul makes a show of licking his lips, he knows that it gets to Gene because of how the bassist is biting down on his lip.

''You'll never leave me, Daddy, so don't try~'' He winks shimmying his shoulders teasingly,''I'll be a gambler baby, lay down the bet...''

He leans close enough to kiss his lips and sings into the mic,''We'll get together daddy, you'll sweat...''

Gene growls, snarling the way he does when he wants nothing more than to throw Paul down and fuck him right then and there. Paul lets out a giggle and finishes the song in the middle of the stage with two sexually frustrated band members to the side of him.

After the song ends Peter asks perplexed,''Is it me or did he say daddy instead of mama...It wasn't just me hearing things right?''

Ace breaks into a fit of cackles and Gene just glare at Paul who simply shrugs.

After band practice, everyone packs up to leave. Gene waits until the other two leave so that he and Paul can speak alone,''Hey...So...my place or yours?''

Paul blinks as though confused,''Hm?''

''Don't play dumb with me Paul...'' Gene growls.

''I'm not in the mood today...I've got a major headache...maybe some other time...'' Paul lies is voice sultry and teasing.

''I couldn't tell from the way you were practically humping Ace's leg, and did you fucking kiss him in front of me!? You have no business flirting with him at all, but flirting with him in front of me really takes balls! What are you playing at Stanley!?'' Gene asks looking at him suspiciously.

''Nothing...I'm just a natural flirt...'' Paul says with a slight tilt in his hip that Gene became mesmerized by for a second.

''Natural flirt my ass.'' Gene grunts.

''Well anyway. Goodnight.'' Paul says picking up his things and turning his back to Gene.

''You fucking tease...'' Gene growls between his teeth.

''Oooh you sound like you want to punish me...'' Paul purrs. His breath hitches when Gene presses up against him.

''You want to be punished don't you?'' Gene mumbles in Paul's ear.

''No...''Paul lies childishly.

Gene turns him around,''Look at me and tell me you don't want it.''

Paul pouts,''I don't!'' He could feel himself regressing by the second. He was slowly going from Paul to Stanley. He was what some people would call a little. Which means that he regresses to a younger age from time to time, it wasn't always in a sexual setting but since his relationship began with Gene most of his regressions have been in a sexual context.

His regression age is 13 years old. Something happened around that time that made him able to split to this age at will. He thought that Gene would be disturbed by this knowledge but he was surprisingly supportive and interested in age roleplay. Paul felt that he'd never find someone that he could show this side of himself to so he was very happy to have Gene in his life.

''Stanley...'' Gene's tone was warning him.

''I don't! Leave me alone!'' Paul snatches away from him.

''Stanley! What did I say about lying to me?'' Gene says sternly.

''That boys that lie get spankings and denied...'' Paul looks away embarrassed.

''Denied what Stanley?'' Gene eggs on.

''Denied cummies...'' Paul mumbles.

''Do you want that Stanley?'' Gene questions.

''NO!'' Paul snaps crossing his arms and glaring.

''Your attitude is through the roof. Get yourself home safely, take a shower, and lay naked on your bed for Daddy. What will happen if you disobey me, Stanley?'' Gene asks.

''You'll spank my ass raw...'' Paul mumbles embarrassed.

''That's right.'' Gene says smirking,''Now get to it.''

XxX

Paul laid on his silk sheets excited for Gene to come visit him. He was already hard and practically dripping pre-come at the very thought of what they were going to do.

When Gene walked through the door Paul eagerly jumped up from the bed and hugged him tightly. Gene smiled and let his hands trail down Paul's back. He kneaded at Paul's pert ass and he pulled him into a passionate kiss. The kiss was furious and Paul struggled to keep up.

''Why were you being a bad boy earlier Stanley?'' Gene asked.

''I wasn't being a bad boy,'' Paul replies shaking his head in defiance.

''Yes you were...you were making Daddy hard knowing full well that he couldn't fuck you like he wanted. You know better than to shake that tight ass in front of me when I'm busy trying to work. And don't even get me started on your little show with Ace. What was that about? Are you playing with someone other than Daddy? I thought that Daddy told you that our relationship is strictly closed. Why would you want to play with anyone other than Daddy Stanley? I give you all you need and so much more. Some nights I fuck you until your throat is raw from screaming my name...can Ace do that?'' Gene asks tilting his head.

Paul gulps and shakes his head no.

''You are still getting punished for that by the way. Disobedient sluts get punished...Escpially disobedient sluts that think it's cute to flirt with other men...'' Gene growls.

Paul nods trying to hide his excitement.

''Lay on your back...'' Gene commands. Paul eagerly does what he is told. He lays on his back eagerly waiting for Gene's command. He gasps as Gene starts tickling his sides and cooing at him. It's demeaning but he really enjoys the stimulation.

''S-stop! Stop! I hate being tickled!'' He lies feeling his face heat up and arousal course through his body. Gene stops tickling his sides and instead lightly traces up and down Paul's side in a way that lightly tickles him and makes his back arch up form the bed.

''Fuck me...'' Paul whines leaning into Gene's touch.

''Ah-ah-ah...'' Gene chastizes lightly running his fingers along Paul's stomach.

Paul gasps out,''Fuck me! Please! Just do it!''

Gene smiles and shakes his head,''Nope. You've been very naughty today, you brat.''

Paul whines and arches up from the bed,''I didn't mean to...I saw daddy talking to a groupie...''

''Aww...I told you that you have nothing to worry about Stanley. I'm never going to leave you for some groupie...I want you and only you. You're Daddy's world Stanley...''

Paul had to stifle a happy giggle at hearing those words. Nothing felt better than being told that Daddy adores him and only him. He basked in moments like these. Moments where his insecurities were swept away with moans and grunts of reassurance.

''I love you, Daddy!'' Paul exclaims grinning.

''I love you too Stanley.'' Gene says kissing his cheek,''Spread your legs for me beautiful...''

Paul coyly opens his legs slowly looking up to Gene in anticipation. Gene coated his fingers with a copious amount of lube before sliding one finger inside of Paul, he moved tantalizingly slow causing Paul to whine and arch. After a while, he added a second finger and sped up the pace.

Paul mewled in pleasure as Gene used his other hand to stroke his cock. Paul hardly noticed when Gene added a third finger. He let his eyes close as he loses himself in the pleasure Gene was giving him. His breath started to hitch as he felt his orgasm nearing.

''Oh...Oh!'' Paul started to chant over and over as he was nearly there. Before the fireworks could begin he felt something slide down his cock and get nestled behind his balls.

Paul let out a huff cutting his eyes at Gene mumbling,''Really?''

''Yes really. I told you that you've been a bad boy today! Now get on all fours.'' Gene says chuckling darkly.

Paul angrily does as he's told and Gene takes his time stripping off his clothes. When Gene finally lined his cock up with Paul's stretched entrance Paul was practically crying.

''Please Daddy! Please! Take it off! Please!'' Paul cries out in desperation.

Gene slaps Paul's ass hard enough to make him scream. He wasn't prepared for the first slap. He never is.

''No! Be quiet before I gag you, Stanley!''

Paul's next snappy remark is cut off by Gene slamming into him. Paul lets out a shrill scream as Gene relentlessly pounds into him. Paul's knuckles are white as he clutches the sheets hard enough to tear them.

''Stanley~ Who is your master?'' Gene practically sings above him.

''Y-you are!'' Paul whines out still overwhelmed at the brutal pace Gene was using on him.

''Scream my name, Stanley! Praise me!'' Gene growls slapping Paul's sensitive ass cheek two times pulling a scream from him both times.

''GENE! GENE! You are my master, my daddy, my everything! You are my everything! GENE! FUCK!'' Paul screams his voice wavering as Gene fucks him harder.

''Oh fuck yeah...I'm your everything huh? I'm even your religion? Your God?'' Gene questions his voice thick with lust.

''YES! Master, you are my God!'' Paul screams making his throat sore.

Gene's eyes roll back, he has to stop himself from coming right then and there. He stills his hips so he can draw the moment out a little longer.

Paul whines,''Why did you stop?''

Gene doesn't answer as he focuses on steadying his breath.

Paul lets out mischievous snicker and wiggles his hips some,''I almost made you come early...haha...''

Gene slaps Paul's ass in warning. Paul lets out a yelp but doesn't stop snickering childishly. Gene leans over Paul's shoulder to whisper in his ear,''It doesn't matter if Daddy comes early babydoll. I have enough stamina to fuck you for two days and you know this to be true don't you?''

Paul gulps nervously and nods.

''So shut your pretty little mouth before I follow through with that threat...'' Gene growls low in his throat.

''Yes daddy...'' Paul mumbles.

Gene starts up again going harder and faster than before clearly chasing after his orgasm. Paul whines in annoyance that his orgasm has been denied and all but forgotten. Gene slams in him a few more times before filling Paul up with his hot seed.

Paul lets out a low and lazy moan as his lover fills him up.

Paul gave up on holding himself on all fours and just flops down on his face with his ass still up in the air. He whimpers feeling like he's going to burst at any moment as Gene lightly traces his fingers over his puckered entrance.

Paul pulls a face knowing what Gene was going to do next,''Go ahead and eat it out, ya nasty...''

Gene chuckles a little behind him before slipping his long tongue inside to scoop out as much of his come as he could. He focused on eating the come as well as pleasuring Paul's sensitive hole.

Paul broke out into a fit of sobs, the pleasure was intense but it wasn't going anywhere. Just building more and more pressure in his balls. He let out a shaky sob,''P-Please Gene! Let me come! Please...''

Gene made a sound as though he was considering it before he reached around and gently pulled the cock ring off of him. Gene continued eating his ass while stroking Paul to completion.

''FUCK!'' Paul screams ignoring the ache in his throat as his orgasm hit him like a freight train,''FUCK ME! OH MY GOD!''

Gene snickers feeling full of himself as his partner loses himself to the pleasure he's giving him. After a little while, Paul collapses bonelessly on the bed and Gene rubs his sore ass cheek with a self-assured smirk. Gene gets up from the bed and gets soothing cream from the bathroom.

He gently rubs the cream on Paul's sore behind in gentle circles. Paul lets out a low happy groan as the pain lessens. After a moment Gene says,''Can you get up for me baby? I have to change the sheets.''

Paul slowly rolled off the bed and limped to the side as best he could. Gene quickly changed out the sheets and discarded the soiled ones in the corner. He carefully laid Paul down on the bed and tucked him in,''I'll give you a bath tomorrow love...'' Gene says softly.

Paul hums and curls up to Gene's side.

''I love you...'' Gene says softly.

''I love you too Gene...'' Paul replies still coming down from his high, he looked a little sad so Gene kissed him gently to soothe him.

''What's wrong?'' Gene asks caressing his face lovingly.

''I...I don't like the groupies. I don't like the women you flirt with...I don't like feeling like you'll leave at any moment...'' Paul whispers.

''I'm not going anywhere lovely.'' Gene reassures,''I feel like that too sometimes you know? Sometimes when you flirt with groupies it annoys me and when you flirt with Ace it annoys me even more.''

''I don't flirt with Ace! We just joke around! It's nothing!'' Paul argues shaking his head,''Also I don't flirt with groupies! I'm just being polite!''

Gene nods''Same for me, when I talk to them I don't mean anything by it, Stanley. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be by your side. Always. Forever.''

Gene sighs when he feels tears on his chest,''Aww babydoll...it'll be alright. I wish I could make you feel how much you mean to me...''

Paul hiccups a few times,''You mean so much to me, Gene. I don't know what I'd do without you. I keep having these nightmares that you'll abandon me. I don't know what to do about them...I truly don't know why I'm like this...''

''Abandonment issues are nothing to be ashamed of babydoll...I understand you. I know that certain things trigger you. I know that certain things scare you. I know that you didn't have a mother as loving as I did. I understand. I will try my best to nurture you and understand you...'' Gene mumbles sounding tired.

Paul yawns,''Thank you for understanding Gene...''

Gene hums in reply letting his eyes fall closed. The two cuddle up to one another and fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
